Princesita
by Taiga-sama
Summary: Eve solo sonreía con maldad, tenía más que claro que Train Heartnet pagaría con lágrimas, sudor y sangre el hecho de haberle llamado princesita en más de una ocasión...Bueno quizás solo con lágrimas...muchas lágrimas.


**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia Black Cat no me pertenece

**Sinopsis: **Eve solo sonreía con maldad, tenía más que claro que Train Heartnet pagaría con **lágrimas, sudor y sangre** el hecho de haberle llamado _princesita _en más de una ocasión...Bueno quizás solo con lágrimas...muchas lágrimas.

"**PRINCESITA"**

Cambiaba de canal cada cinco segundos, no había nada bueno y su aburrimiento era cada vez mayor, un suspiro acudió a su persona, no tenía absolutamente nada mejor que hacer, ya había leído todos sus libros más de una vez.

Por su lado Train dormía placidamente sobre el sofá, de vez en cuando murmurando una orden de comida entre sueños, volvió a suspirar y tomo la decisión de despertar a su joven amigo para por lo menos platicar de algo.

Lo movió un poco y solo recibió otro pedio de comida por parte del castaño, aumento la fuerza y comenzó a zarandearlo, como respuesta un de sus ojos se abrió, la joven simplemente sonrió.

-Em... ¿Que quieres _princesita_? -Murmuro Train mientras un bostezo salía de su boca, las mejillas de la pequeña se tornaron repentinamente rojas.-¿Acaso tienes fiebre?.-Cuestiono el joven niñero, colocando su mano en la frente de la pequeña.

-No...me llames así.-Fue lo único que pudo articular Eve, con voz filosa.

-¿Llamarte así?, no comprendo.-Rasco su cabeza, tratando de comprender la petición de la jovencita.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más fieros, en más de una ocasión ella le había pedido de muchas maneras que dejase de llamarle _princesita _pero Train parecía no comprender que aquello era realmente incomodó y vergonzoso, aún recordaba la primera vez que hizo semejante petición.

Flash Back

Observo a su amigo castaño desde el otro lado de la habitación, Sven no estaba y al parecer Train se divertida cambiando de canal una y otra vez, bien esa era la oportunidad perfecta, dejo aquel libro de "_cómo hacer soba en menos de un minuto" _y se levanto de aquel mullido cojín, se acerco al pequeño gato perezoso y se interpuso entre él y el televisor.

-Train, necesitamos hablar de algo.-El tono de su voz parecía mas serio de lo normal, lo que provoco que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal del "Gatito".

-¿Qué sucede, de que necesitas hablar _princesita_?.-Se tranquilizo un poco y coloco toda su atención en Eve, por supuesto sin cambiar su cómoda posición, la pequeña rubia enrojeció y Train lo noto, pensó durante un momento y un sonrojo también adorno sus mejillas.-_Princesita..._No podemos.-Respondía mientras abrazaba un cojín contra su pecho.-Es una...relación prohibida, Sven nunca lo permitiría.-Una sonrisita tonta adornaba su rostro.

Eve pareció no entender a principio, pero después de pensarlo le encontró significado a las palabras del joven, tomo el libro más cercano y lo arrojo, dando un golpe certero a la cabeza de Train.

Fin de Flash Back

-_Princesita..._Hola, llamando tierra a Eve, respondan por favor.-Movía su mano frente al rostro de la jovencita, tratando de traerla de vuelta al mundo real.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME _PRINCESITA ¡_.-Fue lo único que pudo articular Eve, antes se arrojarse sobre su victima.

Suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación de hotel que compartía con Eve y Train, pasar todo el santo día persiguiendo a un pervertido que resulto ser el representante del pueblo era completamente cansado, quizás parecía un caso por demás ridículo, pero trabajo era trabajo y no se debía rechazar, coloco su mano en la perrilla y la giro.

-Eve, Train he llegado.-Di unos primeros pasos para entrar a la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta aun.- ¿Qué es lo que desean cenar hoy?.-Espero unos cuantos segundos, estaba casi seguro que muy pronto una pelea de gatos comenzaría para decir que cenarían.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al notar el hecho de que Train colgaba de cabeza desde el techo como un capullo, Eve había transforma uno de sus brazos en un guadaña y una macabra sonrisa adornaba el rostro angelical de la pequeña.

Medito durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta por la cual había entrado, podía jurar que Eve realizaba algo parecido a un sacrificio y que ese "sacrificio" era nada mas ni nada menos que Train.

Quedaba más que claro que Sven no se involucraría en una pelea así, Train por su parte lloraba y gimoteaba de forma exagerada.

Eve solo sonreía con maldad, tenía más que claro que Train Heartnet pagaría con **lágrimas, sudor y sangre** el hecho de haberle llamado _princesita _en más de una ocasión...Bueno quizás solo con lágrimas...muchas lágrimas.

**Taiga-Sama**

**N/A: Vaya, hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic de Train/Eve, espero les haya gustado y les agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo para leerlo...!!!GRACIAS¡¡¡**


End file.
